Understanding Carrots
by coconut994777
Summary: Two scenes of Anne and Gilbert trying to understand each other through love.
1. Chapter 1

"Gilbert Blythe, let me out, this instant! This instant I say!" she screamed from the muffled wooden closet. She heard another wave of laughter. "It is not funny, you have to let me out sooner or later! Mr. Phillips won't stand for this!"

Gilbert piped up, his back against the door. "Did you hear something Charlie?" He said mockingly to be funny.

"I think it was a small little mouse with carrots in the closet!" Charlie yelled back.

Diana, trying to tear Gilbert away from the door screamed out to Anne. "I'll get you somehow, Anne, dear. This monster can't trap you forever!"

"All right, I'll get her!" Gilbert gave up. But as he opened the door, Anne's strong grip pulled him in, and Charlie's stronger arms shut the door.

Since it was just they in the closet, Anne whispered. "Why must you be so obstinate? I seriously do not understand you Mr. Blythe."

"I'm sorry Anne, it is just so fun to tease you around, I…"

"When will you realize you don't need to impress me by making fun? I'm not like the others, as you pointed out last week. So stubborn impressions are not needed." They both leaned against the door, waiting for it to open.

"Sorry…"

Now all though the closet was dark, both knew they were blushing, but didn't know the other one was.

When light hit their eyes, they fell over from the closet door being swiftly opened by Mr. Phillips. "I heard what happened, but since I was not a witness no one will be punished, yet. But Anne, Charlie and Gilbert will see me quickly after school." Said the straightforward Mr. Phillips.

And so they did. It wasn't long, they just sat quietly until dismissed. Charlie ran home while Anne and Gilbert walked. But Anne stayed a few paces ahead for a while, until Gilbert finally caught up with her.

"Hey Carrots, how did you know boys tease girls to 'show affection'?" he asked her while walking backwards.

She looked at him with a smile of disbelief. "I think, Mr. Blythe. Why else does Charlie annoy Diana so? I've seen him look at her for nearly hours during school. And Diana tells me the same about you Gilbert."

Gilbert looked down, trying to hide his rosy cheeks, then tripped over his own feet. He shook himself, and saw a hand out in front of him, grabbed it and stood back up.

"In fact, Mr. Blythe, I can not deny I stare at you as well. Of course, I would be imagining at that time of you finally falling into the lake while trying to fish in your boat."

She walked ahead, and left him speechless and covered in dust from the road.

"I'll never fully understand you, Carrots!" He called out. Then whispered to himself, "But hardly understand any other girl as much."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello

Hello! Just decided to add on to this story, since I have an idea, and a reader who would like a new chapter!!

"Gil! Wait Up!" Anne cried out. It was barely even fall, in fact autumn was still settling in. A week before Anne was to begin teaching at Avonlea School. Also, a day before Gilbert Blythe left for college. "Gil, wait!" She giggled, chasing him through the field near Green Gables.

"Come get me, Carrots!" He yelled back to her, a half-bushel of apples in his arm. "I'm right here!" He yelled to the panting girl, teasing her by running away with the apples.

"Gilbert, you bring those back this instant. Do you hear me? This instant!" She yelled back, still chasing him.

The two reached the small grove of apple trees, each one a rich green color with spots of red apples.

Anne ran to where she last saw Gilbert, only to find no one there. "Gil? Where did you…" Her words were abruptly interrupted.

"BOO!" Gilbert's voice yelled from behind. Anne screamed in fright, and tripped. She landed face first to the ground, giggling in surprise. Gilbert's face lightened, seeing that she was fine. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, no thanks to you!" Gilbert helped her up, and her face turned serious. She took the apples from him. "Thank you…you may ask for one if you would like."

Gilbert laughed loudly. "No thanks, I have a warm dinner to get home to before tomorrow. Will you come to the station to say goodbye?" He asked, staring intently at Anne.

"Of course I will." She said, still giggling. Gilbert's face turned serious.

"Don't."

"Don't?" Anne said.

"Don't. I couldn't bear seeing you, knowing I'm leaving you. I'm awful at good-byes." He said. He took the basket, and set in on the ground. Then took Anne's hands in his.

"Then why don't I come to greet you!" She laughed, not getting a cheerful response from Gilbert. "No, I'm going to come. We won't have to say goodbye, you'll write to me, won't you?"

"Of course! Every week," He finally smiled. "I promise. I need to know how my could've been pupils are!" The both of them laughed.

"I will miss you so much though, Gil. You're the only man I'll ever understand, as much as I ever could." She said, just smiling.

"And yet I still don't fully understand you," Their faces got closer to each other. Eyes glistening in the setting sun's light, staring into each other's. "Carrots."

Their lips touched, both soft to the touch. When they backed away, Anne blushed, still staring into Gilbert's eyes. They were such a perfect blue, in contrast to her dull green eyes. But they were more than that, but she never imagined she'd understand their complex beauty.


End file.
